Tell Me, Please
by bluebuttonsilverneedle
Summary: Eren always thought that his relationship with Levi was perfect. But obstacles are getting increasingly harder to dodge and Eren begins to question himself. Is Levi the same person he was once in love with? AU, Yaoi (no lemon), please R&R!
1. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: Teal and Chelle do not own AOT/SnK nor any of the characters in it.**

Eren stared blankly out the restaurant's window, hand propped under his chin. The evening was beautiful. Lamps lit town square, going down the street as he watched people passing by. One woman was on her phone laughing, another was a man walking his dog. But sitting on a bench, he saw a little boy reading a book, all alone. Another boy came by and waved, smiling at the other. Eren's eyes softened. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on Levi.

**{Flashback}**

_A young Levi sat down on a park bench reading a book. His face held tranquility and a glint of ambition in his eyes, a combination that complemented the attractive face. He wasn't imperious but, combined with his stoic behavior and his signature glare, he gave off a very dominating personality. Levi was only in 1st grade. However, having a conversation with him, he acted more like the teacher than the student. He wasn't exactly easy to keep a conversation going with either. The tones of his voice only expressed boredom, anger, or sarcasm. Just taking a look at the other children running around and laughing, words would only describe Levi as lonesome or gloomy. Everyone was at the least intimidated by him. They had every right to be. Levi belonged to the Ackerman Family; they were (maybe the only) richest and most powerful people around._

**{End of Flashback}**

His boyfriend, Levi, across from him looking as wonderful as ever, spoke with agitation in his voice. "-Oi, Eren, are you listening?" Eren snapped his head and turned to look at Levi. Eren dropped his hand down into his lap and straightened his sitting position.

"Sorry…" Eren mumbled, moving his eyes down to stare at the tablecloth in front of him.

"I asked you if you were feeling well. You're spacing off more than usual," Levi looked outside, "and what the hell are you staring at?" Eren glanced up at Levi. He knew that was his way of being caring, but sometimes he felt so inferior around him.

"I…" Eren wanted to answer truthfully, he wanted to tell Levi what was bothering him, "was just thinking…" But that was all that came out. Levi raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning look. He always knew when the brat lied; and he was just about to ask him what his problem was until the food arrived.

"The steak for you?" A brown haired waitress questioned looking over to Levi, something hidden in her green eyes. Her uniform was also 3 buttons undone more than last time she came by. It couldn't be more obvious that she had taken a liking to Levi, and that bothered Eren seeing her try so hard. He should've been used to it by now though. Almost everywhere they went, Levi captivated someone. Of course, there were a handful of times someone took an interest in Eren. Levi always took care of them.

"And the hamburger for you?" She put the plate in front of him almost as gruffly when she turned to him. She turned back to Levi flashing her flirting smile "Hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," He paused looking down to her name tag, "Emily." He flashed her one of his smiles that he would give to one of his clients or a business man. A fake one. It hurt how she slipped a paper right onto the table in front of Levi, clear as day, showing her number. But it disturbed Eren even more how she turned around and sashayed out. Eren wanted to puke. He said nothing, trying to mask his jealousy and anger. It was silent the rest of their meal.

**{Flashback}**

"_Hi! My name's Eren." A child by the name of Eren Jaeger grinned. Levi cringed. He was hoping to finish this book by the end of the day. Slowly, he looked up just so his eyes peered from the top of the pages, he glared at Eren hoping he would just get scared like everyone else and leave. "You could hurt your eyes if you keep doing that." Eren started mimicking his mother's tone, hoping to have a good impression on him. He didn't know why he would want to, it just seemed right to impress Levi. Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this boy talking about._

"_Doing what?" His voice was impatient, any other second grader would be compelled to either walk or run away from him. But Eren smiled inwardly, getting Levi to acknowledge him was a good thing._

"_Putting the book so close to your face." Eren picked up an imaginary book and shoved his face into it, giggling. It was supposed to be a joke but Levi didn't seem to like it. He huffed offended, muttering something unintelligible before hiding his face behind the book again. It was at this time that Eren could've walked away, back to his friends. He already finished his dare, talking to the grumpy/rich Levi sitting on the bench. But he didn't walk away. Instead, he sat down next to him. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."_

**{End of Flashback}**

When they finished, Levi gracefully slipped into his coat and started walking towards the exit. But as Eren followed he noticed the paper with Petra's number remained still folded, untouched on the table.

"Are you going just going to stand there?" Eren quickly turned, walking towards him, smiling. "I see you're in a better mood now." Levi commented opening his hand cueing Eren to grasp it. Eren noticed that Petra was at the front writing things down near the doors. He felt Levi squeeze his hand and pull him even closer. It was then, as they were exiting, that Petra noticed them. Eren didn't see her facial expression, but he felt damn smug if anything.

When they got into the parking lot, Levi opened the right side of his shiny, black Aston Martin Vanquish to let Eren inside. Eren never understood why his boyfriend needed such an expensive car. Levi claimed that it was a gift from someone and he didn't want to waste it. In all honesty, Eren just thought that Levi liked to show off (almost as much as being the grumpy/anti social person he is). Even thinking about it now, Eren still didn't understand why Levi agreed to date him.

**{Flashback}**

"_I __said_ _I already have bad eyesight." Levi answered frustrated and embarrassed that this boy was the first he confessed to. He expected Eren to mock him; but instead he nodded his head in understanding and moved on. This was shocking to Levi. Maybe this kid wasn't as stupid as he thought._

"_What book are you reading?" Eren asked trying to keep the conversation going._

"_The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe__." Eren wasn't sure how to respond. It seemed like a really complicated book with lots of words. In fact, he hardly ever really read. So he stayed silent._

**{End of Flashback}**

"By the way, I have a business trip to go to in 2 weeks," Levi broke Eren from his thoughts, "so I don't think I can make it to our date." Levi went through an extra effort to focus on the road. Distracting himself so that he wouldn't see Eren's face when upset.

"It's our anniversary!" Eren said in disbelief, letting go of Levi's hand to turning in the passenger's seat to look at him. "And you promised stuff like this wouldn't happen. Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Levi had pulled things like this before. Eren should've known.

"I didn't think it was going to be a problem. I'll Skype you if it is." Eren frowned. Not only was their reservation to the restaurant a complete waste of time but Levi was actually going to leave him alone on their day. Out of the corner of his eyes, Levi saw Eren pouting. What a brat. He always looks so adorable whenever he pouts; and Eren knows it. Levi sighed inwardly, maybe they could take one more stop before going to Eren's apartment.

"You're going the wrong way." Eren said in a monotone voice, still upset. Levi ignored him and continued to drive.

**{Flashback}**

_Everyday after that Eren went over to sit near Levi. Of course he would also talk to his friends, but he didn't want Levi to just sit there reading (of all things!). Eventually, Levi began to grow used to Eren attempting to make conversation and just ignored him. As the covers of Levi's books changed, so did Eren's way of thinking. He considered why Levi didn't play with the other kids. "Why don't you ever play with the other kids?" Eren asked abruptly. He didn't really expect Levi to give an ans-_

"_They don't invite me."_

"_Why don't you just ask?" To this Levi didn't answer and continued to read whatever other advanced book he has. "It's not like they hate you or anything." Eren gave a side glance over to the kids playing soccer. Levi was so cool, of course they would let him play!_

"_They won't like me." He spoke it as a matter of fact which made Eren furrow his eyebrows in disbelief._

"_Of course they will!" Eren tried to sound as convincing as possible. It seemed Levi was done answering. He began to think about what the reason could be that Levi didn't think the kids would like him. All he ever did was read it wasn't like he didn't know- "Hey Levi! Do you know how to even kick a ball?" Eren tried not to sound too suspicious, afraid he wouldn't get a reply, but he really wanted to get Levi's attention. It worked. Levi jerked his head to face Eren's. He stared angrily at him._

"_Are you as much of an airhead as that kickball over there?!" Eren got up and started walking towards Mikasa and Armin. He was upset that Levi would say something like that. Why was he always so mean? While Levi wished that a dagger would drop down from the sky and hit Eren's stupid head, he couldn't help but feel guilty._

**{End of Flashback}**

Levi stopped at the top of a hill where the road ended. Because of the location it gave a perfect view of the entire city and all of the shining lights. "Why are we here?" Eren said more than asked in an irritated tone. Levi ignored him and pulled the keys out. He slipped out of the car and walked over to Eren's side, opening the door, and extended his hand to let him out.

"Let's go for a walk." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Fine." But by this point you could already tell that the anger was drowned in Eren's sea of curiosity.


	2. A Walk Towards Errors and Heartbreaks

**A/N: Hi guys, Chelle here! We apologize for the long(ish) wait. Please note that chapters will either be more focused on the flashbacks or more on the present day. Teal and I will try to post new chapters more often so please be patient! (We can't type as fast as we would like to :p)**

The couple started walking down a dirt path with the starry sky above them. A crescent moon hung and contrasted against the black night. Eren looked up at the stars, enjoying the smell of actual fresh air. It was definitely better than the city and the stuffy restaurant.

**{Flashback}**

_It never occurred to Levi that Eren would take the insult so seriously. The rambunctious boy never came back to talk to him, sparing him only mere glances. This disturbed Levi, surprisingly, enough to come to one conclusion. He had to apologize. Although Levi dreaded admitting he was wrong more than anything, he decided it was the necessary thing to do._

_So that very day, Levi closed his book (after procrastinating for about 3 chapters). He stood up from the bench and started to walk over to Eren's group near the sand pit. Step by step, Levi felt the other kids burn holes in the back of his neck. The boy never realized that getting up from a book to socialize was such a crime. As he approached the group he noticed the other children's gaze shift nervously to him. One particular asian girl with a scarf glared at him venomously. Levi wondered if Eren spoke of his insult to her. He stopped right in front of all of them and couldn't help but notice that he was slightly taller. Clearing his throat, he spoke before regret could grasp him._

_**{End of Flashback}**_

Of all the places, Levi decided it should be here. This is where they pulled up to after their first date (and their first argument). He could clearly remember Eren being so upset he walked out of the car at a stop light. A smile suddenly found its way to Levi's lips. The man had to pull over here and chase his date down a hiking trail. He reached over and grasped Eren's hand.

"Why did you take us here?" Already Eren seemed to be less upset than in the car.

"I've just been meaning to talk to you," Levi spoke with hesitance, the smile falling from his face.

"So...you brought us here...on a hike...to talk to me?" Eren didn't even try to hide his confusion and disbelief.

"I-" Levi's voice was interrupted by the '_bing' _of his cell phone. He released Eren's hand, took the device out of his pocket, and read over the text. A swear escaped his breathe before he quickly texted a reply. He didn't notice Eren's eyes move to the dirt on the ground as he move slightly away from Levi.

"You've been busy lately." Eren's voice didn't hold the anger or the frustration of being neglected that he wanted to express. In fact, it was so soft that Levi didn't reply.

"Hm?" Levi continued on his phone, opening up his emails to see if what his coworker claimed was true. Another swear was muttered as he quickly sent another text. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and made no attempt to hold Eren's hand again.

"Where are you going for your business trip?"

"Hong Kong. The company wants me to represent them during a meeting and I'll be working to fix some problems as well." Levi kept his eyes staring straight ahead. He didn't want to see the hurt flash across those green eyes; he definitely didn't want to see the frown that would tug at the corners of his mouth. "How's school?"

"It's alright." Their walked ended when they heard the crash of waves and the dirt below their feet turned to sand. They reached the shoreline. A shining moon was reflected over the lake, giving off an almost serene aura. Eren scanned across the horizon in amazement; he moved down to sit, in the sand, next to the other. "This place is amazing!" Levi, however, was enjoying a much more interesting scene. His boyfriend's face.

Levi noticed two things. One, Eren Jaeger towered over Levi (even when sitting). It irked him how, when they were kids, it used to be Levi who had the upperhand. Two, Eren really was quite attractive. Olive skin and cocoa-colored hair suited him well. But his eyes were the best part. Unwavering viridescent and the way they shone vibrantly through any emotion. It was astonishing to even think that someone like Eren would even think for a second to be with someone like Levi. "I'll make it up to you when I get back." Eren's eyes cast downwards toward the sand. He didn't reply.


	3. Violet

**A/N: It's Teal. There's a slight Mikasa bashing (if you think this chapter makes her look like a bully) but in our defense...she needed to show Levi a thing or two about calling Eren an airhead. Chelle and I are considering posting a new story for Naruto Shippuden but we won't neglect this story either!**

Eren flopped onto his bed, exhausted. Levi really drove him nuts sometimes. He wondered faintly if something like this would happen if he was dating a girl. The thought brought a smile as he recalled one time when he technically did 'date' a 'girl'.

**{Flashback}**

_It was humiliating. It made Levi want to rip out the eyes of every student staring at him with mockery and amusement. A purple, polkadotted bow was sitting on top of his head; it was glued on by the same girl that was glaring at him when he apologized to Eren. Levi tried to tug as hard as he could to get it off, but all it did was hurt him. "Look! It's Lee-Violet!" One of the daring kids pointed with his accursed finger. A roar of laughter erupted around the classroom. Levi was going to find a way to cut the bow and that kid's finger off._

_The bow would not come off for the rest of the day (and the names would continue to persist). The thought of cutting it vanished from his mind once he realized that he would have to face the wrath of the adults once he got home. It was even more frustrating to see that everyone thought the name Lee-Violet was so clever. What immature pigs._

_It wasn't even the worst part of his day. After he apologized, Eren said it was ok but still didn't persist conversation like he used to. He could already tell that he had to tread carefully from here on out because of how sensitive the boy was. Stupid Eren._

_Even with the bow off the next day, the names did not stop. It started out as Lee-Violet but then shortened to Violet. Some kids even called him Vicky. Levi was up to the breaking point when the teacher did nothing (thinking it was just a joke everyone was okay with). She came close to calling him that aswell on several occasions._

_He reading a book when the soccer ball rolled up to him. "Hey! Violet!" A boy started walking close to the bench with a shit eating grin. Levi didn't hesitate. "Pass the-" The kid didn't have enough time to finish. Levi hurled the ball right at the kids stomach. Time seemed to stop. The kid (Levi thought his name was along the lines of Colin...no...Connor?) fell to his knees clutching his stomach._

"_Whatdya do that for?" Another kid ran to his side. One by one, children ran over to see what happened. "Connie are you okay?" So that's his name. He heard the mumbling of the crowd of children before their accusing eyes turned to him. Levi stood his ground. He would not be made fun of any longer._

"_My name is not Violet." He glared hard at them and made sure that his voice did not shake from the anger bubbling up inside of him. "I refuse to be acknowledged as such. It's Levi Ackerman." With his head held high, no one could tell that he became more anxious as one of the taller kids approached him._

"_You think you're so high and mighty that you can just hurt others?" Now Levi was fully understanding the effect of his action. As the kid took a few more steps two more followed behind him. Levi refused to give them the satisfaction in seeing him afraid._

"_Get lost. I only did that because I'm tired of being made fun of." Levi took a threatening step forward. He held back a triumphant smile when the kid infront of him seemed to flinch back. It seemed to Levi that the argument was over and that he had won. He was about to turn around when he saw the boy pick up the ball that had rolled off to the side, forgotten._

"_Isn't it fair if you get hit with this?" The small crowd looked to each other. All were silent. They were tied between being afraid of what would happen if a fight broke out; yet, they couldn't take their eyes off of the scene unfolding before them._

"_Tch, as if I deserve to get hit with that thing." The child's hands tightened around the ball. A defiant glint could be seen deep in those eyes. He never liked Levi to begin with. Slowly, he drew the ball back. It seemed as if everyone held in their breathe. BAM. The contact made a smacking sound loud enough to startle everyone. The ball had landed on Levi's face and knocked him backward. When he stared at the kid, shock seemed to first set in place; then the anger kicked in._

_Levi bolted upward and lunged after the kid. He balled up his fist, with all his might, aimed for anywhere on his face. He landed a swift hit near the boy's upper lip and nose. All the other could do was give out a helpless cry and attempt to smack Levi to get him to stop. A vice like grip tugged Levi off the boy and forcefully yanked the two apart. By this time the Ackerman boy could feel the right temple, near his brow, start to swell a bit. But it wasn't as bad as the insolent fool in front of him. "Go to the office now, Levi!" He only caught a glimpse of the bloody nosed, split lipped, crying little baby before he huffed and turned around. Levi didn't need to see the fear in the crowd nor did he need a camera to know that it was Eren that told the teacher._

_The next two hours were terrible. The teacher had called home and he already know hell was waiting for him. The principle had a long 'chat' with him about starting fights, as if Levi cared for trivial things like getting scolded. He called in the other kid (who's name is apparently Jack) and they both had to apologize to each other. All thanks to that damn Eren and his mouth always spewing nonsense._

_~POV Switch~_

_Eren didn't mean to. The moment he realized what Mikasa had done he was in partial panic. The boy knew that Mikasa was only trying to protect him and make sure that no harm comes to him. But she can be so overbearing! Eren wasn't in Levi's homeroom to see how they all reacted, however, he witnessed title that they gave Levi after the incident during recess._

_At first, Levi didn't really seem bothered by the names at all. It was only today that he saw first hand what happened when Levi had enough. He was even more shocked that someone would throw a ball at his friend (yes Eren had decided that Levi would be his friend). Armin practically had to drag him back to stop him from tackling Jack. Mikasa suggested calling the teacher and before he knew it, Armin was calling over a teacher._

_The next day Eren was planning to tell Levi everything and apologize for getting him in trouble. But, walking near the bench, he could already tell that Levi was nowhere in the area. He looked around until he spotted a small group of kids crowding around a tree. Eren's eyes seethed with anger as he marched over there. Enough was enough._

_Levi was sitting under a tree with a book. He thought it would be quieter if he wasn't near the playground but it seemed that they followed him here. Currently they encircled him and were kicking at him/throwing scrunched up pieces of paper to get his attention. It wasn't until a boy pushed his way into the crowd and stood in between them. "Leave him alone!" The booming voice was enough to even startle Levi. All of them stared for a long time (similar to what happened to Levi in his homeroom). But there's always that one kid that-_

"_Eren's got a crush on Violet!" The whole crowd laughed as a light blush (from anger!) covered Eren's face. Levi just glared at the ground finding more than a million reasons to hate this school._


	4. Workaholic

**A/N: We've been having a bad case of writer's block :(. But we hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. Please don't get too mad if Erwin seems a bit OOC.**

**{2 days ago}**

Levi let out an annoyed sigh through his nose. He was trying his hardest not to roll his eyes or say something mean about the speech that one of his coworkers was saying. _Honestly, what garbage does this guy look through to get his material? _The statistics were questionable, the chart Josh made was terrible, and not to mention he was boring Levi to death. "Great job! Is there anything you wanted to add, Levi?" This time he didn't bother trying to keep his irritation from displaying on his face (although anyone could probably tell Levi wasn't pleased to begin with).

"Not at all Erwin." He waited a beat. "Except that this entire meeting was completely pointless. If I knew that all we were going to do was listen to a 'practice' presentation for the people in Hong Kong, I would've taken the day off." _Why on earth would it take 3 and a half hours to tell someone about how the company is doing and what it's plans are for next year?! _He kept that part to himself seeing as everyone seemed shocked enough (including poor Josh).

"Why don't you go? Just to make sure that everything goes well." There was a teasing glint in Erwin's blue eyes but Levi knew he was also serious. "This meeting is finished. Levi come to my office for details about the trip." Everyone slowly filed out of the room. _Great, now I'm going to have to make up some stupid report. _Levi walked into Erwin's office.

"Here." He always treaded carefully when talking to Erwin. But not just because he was Levi's boss. They had dated a while back and (as it turns out) Erwin was being as persistent as ever. The short man didn't know what to feel when he saw Erwin putting on his coat.

"I was thinking we could discuss the trip over dinner?" _That sounded more like a command than a question._ Levi stared at him with suspicion slowly creeping onto him. It wasn't like he could just say no. He could lose his job! _Yeah….You're doing this only to keep your job. It's not a date!_

"Fine."

"Great." Erwin flashed one of his unusually bright smiles. It slowly dawned on Levi that his car was getting repairs and that he took the bus to work today.

"Uh..actually.." _I can't believe I'm asking for this._ "Could you give me a ride? My car is at-"

"Sure." And thus, Levi and Erwin began their totally not awkward walk to the elevator. It was silent up until the elevator doors closed. _He couldn't just keep his mouth shut just a little longer? _"So, I hear that you're with that Eren Jaeger kid from high school. How is it?" _Goddammit._

"Uh, yeah actually I am." Levi stared straight ahead at the thin line of the door pretending not to notice how Erwin was still staring at him. "It's going pretty well. We're good." Levi was never more grateful to hear the 'ding' of the elevator. It was once again peaceful silence until they got to the car. "How are you doing?" Levi decided that it would be polite to ask. He definitely did not want to start a conversation.

"I'm good. Still adjusting to moving back here."

**{Flashback}**

"_What do you mean?" Anger, concern, and sadness all mushed in 4 words. Levi felt like the world was caving from beneath him. This wasn't how Levi thought his Junior year was going to go._

"_I'm leaving. My parents want to send me back home with them." Erwin stared deep into Levi's eyes. It wasn't like he wanted to leave his boyfriend. Levi had the biggest crush on him since 7th grade when Erwin was a new kid. By freshman year, he gained enough courage to confess to him. Erwin just smiled and asked him out. They had a great time together and were actually planning to get married (at least that's what Levi originally thought). "And..I..Don't think long distance is going to work." In truth Erwin didn't want to have a connection with Levi through a screen on a computer, he wanted to be there with him. He had thought about it, and decided that he wouldn't pressure Levi into something like that. It was selfish of him._

"_So you're breaking up with me?" Levi was walking on a thin line between sobbing to death or punching the idiot in the stomach. He didn't even need to hear the answer. Erwin's lips pressed into a thin line. The black haired teen turned around. He didn't want to see Erwin nod his head. He didn't want this to be over. But it was and it was about time Levi step out of his fairytail. Nothing was said as Levi walked away from Erwin. Erwin would never feel more remorse._

**{End Flashback}**

They were sitting down at a diner. It was nothing like the fancy restaurants Levi ate out at nowadays. In fact, Levi couldn't remember the last time he had a burger. "This place has the best burgers around. You should try." This reminded Levi, briefly, what it was like back then when Erwin always tried to get him to do crazy stuff. He didn't like remembering.

"What kind of information do you need to give me for my trip?" He could practically feel Erwin's mood dim by a fraction. Levi knew it was cold to mention but at the same time he needed to get the point out that he moved on. He was with Eren now. The blonde reached for his bag and brought out a single sheet of paper. Levi raised his brow. "I went out with you for a sheet of paper?" Erwin chuckled.

"You've always been a diligent guy, huh?" The waitress came by at that time and Erwin ordered his food. Levi had politely declined to have anything at all but Erwin quickly ordered for him. "It's not good to skip meals." Levi decided to ignore Erwin's comment and read the information on the paper.

"So this is the email from Vestrue Co.?"

"They wanted us to send someone so they could see our progress and also have someone to represent us as a whole." Erwin explained, "so we need someone who's going to give a good impression. They should also tell Vestrue that we're working hard and plan to go through extreme changes over the next year or so."

"So you want me to go with Josh to Hong Kong?"

"Actually," took the paper from Levi's hands to make sure Levi was looking at him in the eyes, "I want you to go with me."


	5. Apology Not Accepted Nor Offered

**A/N: The time periods might be a little confusing from the last chapter but 'Present Day' means the night when Levi takes Eren on a date. Enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

**{Present Day}**

When Eren gave Levi a kiss, Levi felt nothing but regret. When Eren waved goodbye and shut the door, Levi really did want to punch himself. When the door to Eren's apartment shut, Levi drove off hoping the feeling would wear off. It didn't. Why the hell didn't he tell Eren?! _What's there to say? 'Hey my boss is in love with me. I'm taking a trip with him for a bit; did I mention he's my ex?'._

Levi sat at a red light mentally and physically. _Maybe I should ju-_ A vibration in his coat pocket told him that there were more pressing matters to attend. He glanced at the phone and saw it was a text. Erwin sent it. "You want me to pick you up now?" Yes Levi talked to himself sometimes but that happens when someone is stressed. No big deal. _What else could go wrong?_ Levi sent a quick message back and followed the instructions on how to get to Erwin.

He slowly pulled up to a bar. A scowl formed when he noticed a man stumbling out of the building. The blonde man wore nothing but short shorts and a hot pink, tight shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. Neon lights leaked out when he opened the double doors and booming music could be heard. Erwin (his professional boss) was at a gay bar. _This must be a mistake. _Levi was getting ready to pull out when a voice called out. "HEY!...YOUR NAME'S LEVI RIGHT?!" Levi halted causing his car to lurch forward. A girl with bright pink hair and grass green eyes nearly threw herself to the passenger window of Levi's car. He slowly let his window down just enough so that she could talk. "Hi, I'm a friend of Erwin." It took Levi two seconds before he realized she was supporting a man in her arms. He was slumped over on her and practically sleeping except for the occasional mumble of words.

"Don't tell me that's…" Levi trailed off. He did NOT drive to a gay bar to be some stupid escort!

"Yea...It is." She offered a nervous smile. Levi had to find a way out.

"If he's sober enough to text me then-"

"Actually it was me who sent the text." At this Levi was starting to get extremely suspicious. But before he could even ask the girl how she knew to text him she fired out more excuses. "I'm kind of babysitting these guys after we got separated at a party. Another friend of ours called-"

"Why did you text me?" Levi was sick of this and he wanted to go home.

"Erwin kept saying something about needing a ride and seeing as my motorcycle can only fit one extra…"

"So you looked through his phone to find my name and to text me to pick him up?" She nodded as if any normal person would do that. Either this girl likes to mess with people's lives or she's a cop. "If you have room for one, why don't you just take him with you?" Levi knew he was being stubborn but if this was anything like the movies, this car ride was going to end with Erwin and Levi in a bed.

"I'm taking him." She motioned to the blonde that stumbled earlier out of the bar. He was currently waving at every car speeding by. The poor guy shouted; he was asking if any of one had change for a 10...in pennies... Levi let out a long sigh and unlocked the doors."

"Bring him in." _Thisisamistakethisisamistakethisisamistake_. It drilled itself in Levi's mind the entire time him and the pinkette helped him in the passenger's seat to buckle him in.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am. Really, it means a ton. I'm sure Erwin will be relieved to find himself safe." She gave a very sincere and apologetic kind of wave before leaving to run off to the other who was about to run into a sign. _So much for a peaceful night._

**{At The Same Time}**

Eren got up to answer the phone that was ringing. "Hello?" He secretly hoped in the back of his mind it would be Levi apologizing for the rough evening and for ruining their dinner plans. But he should've known better. Levi never apologizes.

"Eren!" Armin's cheerful voice seemed to lift Eren's mood in less than a second.

"What's up Armin?"

"We were just wondering if you were busy right now?" '_We'...?_

"I just got home from a date with Levi...why?"

"Just meet us at Shirley's Coffee." This time it was Mikasa's voice. Eren didn't know what to think.

"Uh.." The phone hung up. "..sure.." Before he knew it, he was dressed and already locking his apartment door. Eren nonchalantly stepped outside and starting heading towards the café 4 blocks from his building. _It shouldn't take too long to walk._

**{Meanwhile}**

"Mmh…" Erwin's eyes opened. He discovered that he was in a car. "S..sa-"

"It's Levi." Levi's voice had the usual grumpiness but this time Erwin could tell he was actually meaning it.

"What happened? Where'd-"

"She left you with me." A headache started to creep inside Erwin's head. He let out a faint groan.

"Can...w-we just go...and just get something?" An annoyed sigh escaped Levi.

"Get out your wallet because there's no way in hell I'm paying for a drunk man." A chuckle was followed.

"You're so sarcastic all the time." Erwin leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "That's one of the things I love about you." Levi did not reply and had no intention of even acknowledging the comment. He refused! No matter how painful it was. Levi spaced off and found himself near Eren's apartment. _What a coincidence. _He decided to take Erwin to Shirley's Coffee. It was a slow place and had enough privacy where no one would even care if they saw Levi and Erwin together. He parked the car.

"Oi," he nudged Erwin. "We're here."

"I think I need some...help getting up." Levi narrowed his eyes but decided that Erwin was probably right. He walked over to the other side of the car to open the passenger door. Levi (with more effort than he cared to admit) pulled Erwin out of the car and hung his arm around him. A smile could be found on Erwin's half-drunk face. After almost falling down twice, they made it inside.

**{POV Switch}**

Mikasa mindlessly scrolled through her phone. _Eren should get here soon. _Armin was sitting across from her with an excited look on his face. It had been quite some time since all three of them had been given the opportunity to actually talk and catch up since Armin went to Harvard. Mikasa got a job as a traveling agent. Eren stayed here of course. _With Levi. _She never liked him. But, for Eren, she decided that everything (every single mistake that he did) Levi did was water under the bridge. She wouldn't be surprised if-

Her jet-black eyes glance up at the door thinking it was Eren. _That is most __certainly_ _not Eren. _But it was Levi...accompanied with Erwin. _Does that guy have his arm around Levi? I thought that Eren…? _Mikasa felt anger bubbling inside of her. She kicked Armin from under the table. He made a sound between a whimper and a gasp tinted with shock. Sky-blue eyes looked up mortified at Mikasa with the silent 'what the hell was _that_ for?!'. Her chin nudged at the direction of the ordering area. Armin turned his head and noticed the same thing as Mikasa. He turned back to her and mouthed 'Levi?' she nodded as her eyes narrowed. _Eren's not going to believe this. _So what was she going to do? Take a picture of course!

**{POV Switch}**

The pair stumbled inside the coffee house. Erwin's weight seemed to lift off of him after they stepped foot indoors but his arm still remained draped over Levi's shoulder's. They soon got to the front of the line. "Welcome to Shirley's! How can I help you?" A cheerful brunette stood in front of them with her hair tied up in a ponytail. 'Sasha Blouse' was what the name tag read. It pinned to her shirt.

"I'll just take your smallest caramel espresso." He noticed Erwin was finally starting to stand up straighter. _He's even taller than before. _His arm still remained on him. Sasha nodded with a smile still on her face as she turned to the taller blonde.

"And for you?" Erwin's eyes squinted up at the menu. _He's going to take forever._

"He'll have the same as me." He quickly slipped his hand in Erwin's back pocket to get his wallet. Sure it was maybe a little too suggestive given how strictly professional their relationship was but it wasn't like anyone could see right? They both moved out of the the ordering area to the waiting side. Levi took this time to study Erwin's face. He had a faint blush dusting his cheeks but that was all...was he-

"See anything you like?" The voice was hushed enough so that people around them couldn't hear but it was bold enough to make Levi look away out of embarrassment. _Yup. Still drunk. _He decided to stop looking at Erwin and examine the small room itself. Hardly anyone was here. A (probably college) student was typing madly on his keyboard while staring at a computer screen. He took a sip every now and then. An older couple was near the back making small talk. And a young baby and a mom were just packing up to leave. Levi felt a pair of eyes on him so he quickly moved to glance at a booth near the window. _Mikasa? _He looked away uninterested. That girl has never liked him so why bother talking to her now. She was only- _Mikasa?_ His eyes moved back to her booth. _Shit she can't see me. Not like this! Not with him! _His eyes looked to find also Armin staring at him. _Great. My boyfriend's two best (and probably most annoying) friends see me with another guy. _He inwardly groaned.

The coffees were done and Levi quickly grabbed them. "Let's go." He muttered to Erwin. Erwin's hand seemed as if it was burning a scar on Levi. He didn't even look drunk anymore. _As long as they don't see anything to make them confirm that I'm cheating on Eren this is going to be alright._

"Alright babe." _Babe?! _Levi could've sworn Mikasa's glare turned 20 degrees colder. _Yup, she heard that. How drunk can he get? _The shorter felt a quick peck on his cheek. He didn't have time to check if Mikasa or Armin saw that either. BUMP. Some idiot pumped into him.

"Shit." Levi kept walking not wanting to look back and see blue and black eyes glaring at him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the meek reply of sorry. If he had looked back or waited two seconds before walking out: He would've come face to face with Eren.


	6. Oh My

**A/N: WE CANNOT SAY HOW SORRY WE ARE THIS TOOK LIKE A YEAR TO DO! To make it up we will answer some of questions. Yes, we are alive. Yes, there is middle school dating in this fic. Yes, some might not agree with this. No, that won't stop us from including it. Please just accept this. We're not even finished. We just have another story on the way and were caught up in school.**

Eren waited for the crossing light to signal him when to start walking. _Maybe walking wasn't such a good idea. _He glanced quickly at his phone's time. Each street he had to walk across was taking forever; it seemed as though the sidewalk would just keep going straight forever. After what seemed like 2 hours of standing and walking, Eren was happy to see the coffee house. He could see from the open window Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa seemed pissed (what else is new?) but her eyes widened like saucers when she spotted Eren. He kept his eyes on her as he opened the door, and didn't pay attention to in front of him. BUMP. Eren heard a man curse under his breath as he walked away with another beside him. "Sorry!" Eren called out, half a second later, but it seemed it was too late for the man to hear him. _Levi would've just gone ahead and curse this guy out, _Eren thought fondly as he approached his friends.

Armin moved closer to the window as he took a seat. Both were staring at him like he just turned down the offer to hear a cure for cancer. Eren stared back with just as much intensity of curiosity before it got too much. "What?"

**{POV Switch}**

Levi moved to the driver's side not even bothering to make sure Erwin got in safely. "There are boundaries that a coworker and their boss should NOT cross." Levi was beyond upset. _What if Mikasa saw Erwin's little stunt? _"YOU'VE been crossing that line this entire time." Erwin just sat silently in the car. He seemed to be less drunk and (unnoticed by Levi) a little pleased with himself. "Where do you live?" Levi was already holding his tongue for the sake of not making it anymore awkward.

"You wound me." But Erwin couldn't resist just one last tease, "you used to drive to my apartment all the time; you'd begged me to fu-" The car lurched over to a sudden halt lurching both bodies forward. Levi reached out and pressed the red triangle near the dashboard of his car to stop the beeping of a guy behind him.

"You can get the hell out of my car and walk your damn self home. I will not tolerate being sexually harassed by my own boss." Levi's voice was barely above a whisper. It was what probably scared Erwin the most when they used to fight as a couple. First, Levi would spit out insults like nobody's business, he would then proceed to raise his voice, but the last thing he only did on some occasions was lower his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"No." Levi had to do this.

"Look just do me a favor-" Levi shook his head and for the first time, since the café, looked at Erwin in the eye.

"Get out." _Get out of my life._

**{POV Switch}**

"Eren…" Mikasa got his attention and he stared at her with a keen interest. "Are you a blind idiot?" It was said in such a casual way, it caught the green-eyed boy off. He stared at her dumbly; he didn't know how to respond.

"What!?"

"Did you guys break up?" Her voice was getting closer and closer to anger.

"Me and Levi?...No we-" Mikasa's fist slammed into the table. This startled him enough so that the hot chocolate he was drinking spilled across the table.

"I'll get the napkins." Mikasa muttered before getting up and hurrying away to cool off. _What was that about? _He turned to Armin who was looking at everything except Eren. "Armin?..." He 'eeped' before replying.

"Do you...still like Levi?" Eren remembered what Levi said about the business trip. He decided on his walk here he would put it behind him. _It's not like it's Levi whose scheduling the trips. I shouldn't blame him. _He let a fond smile creep to his face when he remembered where his boyfriend took him just a few hours ago.

"Armin," Mikasa was on her way back to their booth prepared to tell Eren everything, "I think I'm in love with him." She stopped abruptly after hearing this. The girl slammed the napkins on the table and turned to walk outside. Armin held his breath. He didn't realize how serious their relationship had progressed.

**{Flashback}**

_After elementary school, Eren and Levi didn't talk much. But it was in middle school that put a wall between the two. Eren started to feel….different. He wouldn't compete with other boys for the chance to impress girls nor would he even find girls attractive in that way. It just never felt right. He did notice that sometimes his heart would beat faster and faster if Levi did the simplest things (like look at him with complete disinterest). However, being gay was such a strong word. Eren didn't feel that way around other guys. It was only Levi. This made him completely confused. The confusion led to uncomfortable situations when his friends would ask who he liked. If he refused to tell them, they just kept pushing and pushing. Some even called him gay since the 'dating Violet' thing happened before. Eren didn't know what happened then. But soon enough, he was in a relationship with Annie Leonhart._

_He wouldn't ever admit it, but he had to use someone to cover his true feelings. She was easy enough considering she was more uncaring and didn't demand so much (holding hands, kissing, buying gifts etc). It also helped that she was cute enough to impress people. After their relationship go out, people stopped asking questions, and Eren was okay with that._

**{End of Flashback}**

When Mikasa didn't return, Armin took it upon himself to tell the story of what just happened. He simply pulled out her phone and showed it to Eren. "The man you're in love with is cheating on you." The picture showed what looked like Levi's back and a taller, blonde man. The stranger had his arm around the shorter's shoulders. 'Levi' had his hand reaching in the others back pocket. "He was the one you bumped into." Eren furrowed his eyebrows. He was so distracted that he didn't even look at the face of the man who swore.

"Y-You got it wrong.." Eren tried to convince Armin (along with himself). "Levi would never do that."

"No." Mikasa swiped to another picture. "This is your boyfriend with another man." The picture showed Levi's face wide-eyed as the other kissed him on the cheek.

**{POV Switch}**

Levi let an annoyed sigh come out. Erwin was following the car like a lost dog and knocked on the window at every red light. _Persistent bastard. _He reluctantly unlocked the door after he heard the tapping. "Thank you." Erwin seemed somewhat smug, but the glare from Levi quickly stopped him from making any more comments.

"What's the address to your place?"

"Just turn here." It was silent the rest of the way. That's when Levi started to think. It would probably sound better if he heard he was dropping off his boss from himself rather than the mixed up lies he'll hear from Mikasa. He glanced at his phone and decided to dial Eren's number.

**{POV Switch}**

Just when Eren felt he was about to burst into tears, his boyfriend called. It was Mikasa.

**{POV Switch}**

_Dammit my phone just ran out of batteries. _Levi almost laughed at his situation. _What else could go wrong?_

**{POV Switch}**

"I found out where Levi is going with the guy. I think it might be his home."

"Mikasa, YOU'RE FOLLOWING MY BOYFRIEND?"

"I'll text you the address when they get there." Her calm voice did nothing, but stress Eren out even more. What's worse is that everyone was now staring at him.

"Wait, Mik-" The phone hung up. _What else could go wrong?_


End file.
